knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Govor Stjepana Mesića na skupu Zaklade Quandt 22. srpnja 2009.
Poštovani gospodine Chrobog, Gospođe i gospodo, Rado sam se odazvao pozivu Zaklade Quandt da krugu zainteresiranih kako iz gospodarskog, tako i političkog života Bavarske, odnosno Njemačke, iznesem svoje poglede na to, što će za Republiku Hrvatsku značiti njezino članstvo u Europskoj uniji. Kao što vidite, ja o tome članstvu govorim kao o nečemu što nije u pitanju, niti dolazi u pitanje – usprkos tome što su naši pristupni pregovori već mjesecima zaustavljeni, odnosno blokirani od strane nama susjedne Republike Slovenije. No, kao što sam mnogo puta do sada rekao: Hrvatska će u Uniju ući i za nas se sasvim sigurno postavlja samo jedno pitanje: kada. I tu moram odmah raščistiti s jednom zabludom. Ma koliko da mi želimo ući u Uniju, jer to je – napokon – uz ulazak u NATO, kojega smo ostvarili, naš ključni vanjsko-politički prioritet, postoji jedna cijena koju mi za ulazak u Uniju nećemo i ne možemo platiti. To je odustajanje od načela kojima se vodimo u međunarodnim odnosima, preciznije – to je odustajanje od međunarodnoga prava. Od toga mi odustati nećemo i bilo bi dobro da to što prije shvate neki, moram reći: vrlo rijetki, u Europi koji nam savjetuju da budemo „velikodušni“, da – ako treba – dademo i dio našega državnoga područja, jer – tako nam kažu – nitko to u Hrvatskoj ne bi ni primijetio. Da budem do kraja jasan: ja ne zastupam politiku da se ne odstupa ni od jednoga pedlja našega teritorija, ma kakve bile posljedice. Znam da neke točke naše granice sa susjedom koji je u pitanju, kao i s još nekim drugim susjedima, nisu riješene i sasvim je moguće da će konačno rješenje značiti da prepustimo tu ili tamo poneki kilometar onoga što sada smatramo našim. Ali, o tome će odlučiti i može odlučiti samo međunarodna sudska instanca i samo i jedino primjenom međunarodnoga prava. Takvo rješenje mi ćemo prihvatiti, ma kakvo ono bilo. Ali, od načela odstupiti nećemo. Na tome stoji i pada naša vjerodostojnost. A na tome hoće li i kada će Europa to shvatiti, stoji i pada podrška hrvatske javnosti ulasku u Europsku uniju. Ne želim zavaravati ni sebe, ni bilo koga u Evropi: činjenica da se Europska unija do sada pokazala potpuno nesposobnom da na bilo koji način pridonese približavanju stanovišta Hrvatske i Slovenije, a time i rješavanju spora među nama, ta činjenica je već i sada poljuljala povjerenje naše javnosti u Uniju. Ne bi bilo dobro da se taj trend nastavi – ni za Hrvatsku, ni za regiju, ali ni za Europu. Evo, smatrao sam nužnim na početku reći ovih nekoliko uvodnih napomena, kako bi bila jasna pozicija s koje promatramo stvari. No, ponavljam, uvijek sam bio čvrsti zagovornik ulaska Hrvatske, kao i svih zemalja regije – onim tempom kojim ispune kriterije – u Europsku uniju i siguran sam i danas, kao što sam bio svih ovih proteklih godina da ćemo mi u Uniju ući. A što ćemo time sve postići, nije zapravo teško definirati, pogotovo ako pokušamo odvojeno gledati dva inače isprepletena područja: politiku i gospodarstvo. Što se politike tiče, mislim da smo – usudio bih se reći – najveći dio već i ostvarili za vrijeme pripremanja za ulazak u Uniju, drugim riječima kroz ostvarivanje kriterija i standarda što ih moramo dostići u pristupnim pregovorima kako bismo se legitimirali za ulazak u Uniju. Tu u prvome redu mislim na prihvaćanje europskih pravnih stečevina i drago mi je što mogu reći da taj proces dobro napreduje i da smo tu napravili velike pomake. Ne kažem da nije moglo ići i brže, ali nisam nezadovoljan. No, zakoni i propisi – jednom kada su prilagođeni Europi i donijeti u parlamentu – moraju se primjenjivati. I upravo tu, na području primjene, smatram da ćemo morati dokazati svoje stvarno europejstvo. A tu ima stvari s kojima s razlogom nisam zadovoljan. Naši su zakoni dobri, neki – kao na primjer onaj o manjinama i njihovim pravima – čak su i iznad europskih standarda. Ali, kada stvari spustimo na malo nižu razinu, na razinu primjene u svakodnevnom životu, susrećemo se s pojavama koje pokazuju kako još uvijek postoji raskorak između propisa i načina na koji se oni primjenjuju – ili ne primjenjuju. Drugim riječima: pravna država još ne funkcionira do kraja. Iz tih razloga nikada se nisam protivio monitoringu međunarodnih organizacija i tu se moja pozicija donekle razlikovala od pozicije vlade, i to svake vlade. Ja, naime, smatram kako nam u ovoj osjetljivoj fazi u kojoj prelazimo s donošenja Europi prilagođenih propisa na njihovu primjenu, promatrači koji će upozoravati je li s tom primjenom sve kako bi trebalo biti, ne smetaju. Dapače, oni nam mogu samo pomoći. Usko je s ovim područjem povezana i reforma pravosudnoga sustava i javne uprave. Tu nisam zadovoljan ni s tempom, ni s obujmom promjena, mada ne poričem da se radi i da svi relevantni čimbenici nastoje što bolje obaviti svoj posao. No, u ovome području susrećemo se – izravno, ili neizravno – s posljedicama postojanja korupcije i organiziranoga kriminala. Obračun s ta dva temeljna zla tranzicijskih zemalja nailazi na jake otpore i svodi se – do sada barem – u pravilu na privođenje pravdi neposrednih počinitelja, odnosno pozivanju na red u najboljemu slučaju srednje razine. Volio bih vjerovati da će Vlada smoći snage i pokazati više energičnosti i upornosti na oba ova područja. Moju podršku uvijek je imala, a imat će je i dalje. To vrijedi i za punu i bezrezervnu suradnju s Haaškim sudom za ratne zločine. Ponavljam: punu i bezrezervnu suradnju i mislim da sam time sve rekao. Velike pomake napravili smo u pogledu ljudskih prava i medijskih sloboda. Iz vremena kada se i samo spominjanje ljudskih prava smatralo gotovo protudržavnom djelatnošću – a ne govorim sada o bivšoj Jugoslaviji – došli smo do toga da se o tome javno i bez rezervi govori i da je – dapače – u javnosti stvorena klima u kojoj se shvaća da je poštivanje ljudskih prava imanentno demokratskom poretku, odnosno da nema demokracije bez poštivanja ljudskih prava. O manjinskim pravima već samo nešto rekao, a dodao bih samo to da smo i na ovome području ostvarili velike pomake, pogotovo ako se ima u vidu što se sve događalo u ratu u kojem je Hrvatska izborila svoju nezavisnost. Ima pojava kršenja manjinskih prava, na njih treba reagirati krajnje energično i odlučno, što nije uvijek slučaj, ali ipak ta su kršenja na razini incidenata i mislim da smo tu čak i bolji od nekih članica Europske unije. Nemojte tražiti da idem u pojedinosti. Medije smo izvukli ispod plašta političke kontrole, ali – bojim se – da ih nismo oslobodili kontrole vlasnika koja je u pravilu diktirana interesima kapitala, a ne zakonima profesije i profesionalne etike. No, mislim da tu ne odskačemo od mnogih etabliranih demokracija. Što, naravno, ne znači da smijemo biti zadovoljni postojećim stanjem. Novinarskoj profesiji valja vratiti dignitet, informiranju kroz medije valja vratiti njegovu osnovnu funkciju – da, naime, obavještava o onome što se zbiva, a ne da priređuje kvazi informativne spektakle. Ponovit ću riječi jednog vrlo poznatoga američkoga novinara starije generacije koji je rekao kako su nekada novinari izvještavali o događajima, a sada ih stvaraju. I to nije dobro: nigdje! Nije dobro u prvome redu za demokraciju. Primijetili ste da govorim vrlo otvoreno i kritički. Drugo ne bi imalo ni smisla. Tako govorim danas ovdje, a tako sam govorio i svih ovih gotovo deset godina koliko sam na položaju predsjednika Republike – u samoj Hrvatskoj. Kod nas je svakome jasno da govorim tako upravo zato što želim da što prije i što potpunije stvorimo uvjete za ulazak u Europsku uniju. Nadam se da ćete me i vi shvatiti na isti način. Drago mi je svakako što mogu reći da takav pristup nije rezultirao euroskepticizmom, ni kada je u pitanju politička sfera, ni kada je u pitanju ona gospodarska. Danas bi u Hrvatskoj bilo teško naći nekog iole ozbiljnog ekonomskog eksperta ili gospodarstvenika, koji bi bio protiv Europske unije, odnosno protiv što bržeg uključivanja Hrvatske u njeno punopravno članstvo. To se može jednostavno objasniti. Ljudi koji se bave ekonomijom, imaju jasan kriterij na temelju kojega prosuđuju stvari. To je razvoj. On je njihovo mjerilo, njihova polazišna i zaključna točka. Oni, naime, polaze od pitanja hoće li se Hrvatska razvijati brže i kvalitetnije u Uniji, ili izvan nje. Pedeset godina povijesti Europske unije daje na to jasan i nedvosmislen odgovor. Zemlje koje još nisu u Uniji žele joj se što prije priključiti, a nitko ni ne pomišlja da iz nje izađe. Upravo to, bolje od svih brojki i podataka, pokazuje ne samo vrijednost ideje europskog udruživanja, već i načina na koji je ono provedeno. Stariji Europljani, među koje spadam i ja, živi su svjedoci koliko se naš kontinent promijenio u proteklih pola stoljeća; koliko je on postao bogatiji, ugodniji i sigurniji dom za ljude i narode koji ovdje žive. No, upravo vama ne moram govoriti o uspjesima Unije. S jedne strane zato, što ih vi dobro znate, ali s druge strane i zato što je svijet u krizi koja je zahvatila i naš kontinent. Dakle, nije vrijeme da sa zadovoljstvom gledamo na ono što je bilo, nego je nastupio trenutak u kojemu se moramo zapitati što smo propustili i koje probleme moramo riješiti što prije. Mi se u Hrvatskoj u tome kontekstu intenzivno bavimo pitanjem koji je dio naših aktualnih ekonomskih nevolja posljedica svjetske krize, a za koji smo dio krivi sami. To isto pitaju se, nesumnjivo, i svi drugi, pa i Europska unija. Pri tome nam se pokazuje, govorim o nama u Hrvatskoj, da je svjetska kriza svojevrsni katalizator za naše promašaje. Pod njenim utjecajem, oni su postali još veći, teži i vidljiviji. Sada postaje svima jasno koliko smo pogriješili financirajući vlastitu potrošnju stranim kreditima i prihvaćajući ekonomski model u kojem je trgovina imala prednost pred proizvodnjom. Posljedice su slične onima u nizu drugih zemalja, koje su vodile istu ili sličnu ekonomsku politiku. U Hrvatskoj su, zahvaljujući stabilnom bankarskom sustavu, te posljedice manje i lakše nego u mnogima od tih zemalja. Ali, istini za volju, moram dodati: za sada! U takvim uvjetima mnogi u Hrvatskoj vjeruju da bi članstvo u Europskoj uniji bitno pomoglo prevladavanju teškoća i izlasku iz krize. Ja svakako spadam među njih. Usklađivanje državnih funkcija s europskim kriterijima, koje se sada odvija u Hrvatskoj, mora povećati njenu djelotvornost. A to istovremeno znači da će se popraviti i konkurentnost hrvatskih tvrtki na svjetskome tržištu. Konkurentnost, naime, ovisi o efikasnosti pojedine tvrtke, ali isto tako i o efikasnosti države. Nema toga poduzeća koje može biti konkurentno, ako je država preskupa i neefikasna, ako je njen pravni sustav loš i ako su gospodarstvanici izloženi pritisku korupcije. To je ono o čemu sam prethodno govorio. Neću ni spominjati sve druge dobro poznate koristi koje donosi članstvo u Uniji, u prvome redu slobodu kretanja kapitala, robe, ravnopravnost ekonomskih subjekata, regulatorne mehanizme, harmonizirana pravila međunarodne razmjene i drugo. Sve vam je to dobro poznato. Pa ipak, sve je to ono što se tek naknadno gradi na temeljima, a te temelje svaka zemlja mora postaviti sama. O njenoj politici, o njenim razvojnim ciljevima, kao i o ekonomskom modelu kojime ih želi postići, ovisi i njena budućnost. U ujedinjenoj Europi – ponavljam - slobodan je protok robe, kapitala i rada, ali ostale su granice, ostale su države i nacije i ostali su državni i nacionalni i interesi. Pri tome, kako kaže jedna stara poslovica, svakome je košulja bliža od kaputa. Stoga se pitam: je li Europska unija i dalje spremna i sposobna usklađivati te interese, kao što je to prilično uspješno činila od svoga stvaranja? To pitanje nije aktualizirala samo aktualna kriza, već i proširenje Unije, do kojega je došlo prije pet godina. Za male i nedovoljno razvijene zemlje, kakva je i Hrvatska, ovo drugo je iznimno važno. Do toga proširenja prije pet godina postojalo je, naime, pravilo da svaka nova članica mora ostvarivati barem 60% prosjeka bruto domaćeg proizvoda Unije. Drugim riječima, u Uniju su se udruživale približno jednako bogate zemlje. Prilikom posljednjeg velikog proširenja ta je praksa potpuno napuštena. Razina bogatstva, odnosno razvijenosti zemlje, više uopće nije bila važna, pa su se u Uniji našle zajedno najbogatije i najsiromašnije europske zemlje. Pri tome, sve je drugo ostalo isto. Konkretno to znači da su se sada ona ista pravila na kojima je počivala zajednica približno jednakih, počela odnositi na siromašne i na bogate, odnosno na neravnopravne sudionike. Istovremeno, kao i u ostalome svijetu, i u Europi je prevladavao neoliberalni ekonomski model. Nije stoga čudo da se iste posljedice kakve je globalizacija proizvela u svijetu, pokazuju i u odnosima unutar Europske unije. Mada u znatno blažoj formi, jer razlike u razvijenosti unutar Europe, ma koliko velike, nisu ni približno tako drastične kao na globalnoj razini. Ali, isti uzroci doveli su do istih rezultata. Odustavši od kriterija približno jednakog bruto domaćeg proizvoda, Europska je unija implicitno postavila sama sebi još jednu, potpuno novu zadaću. To je smanjivanje razlika u razvijenosti. Ona, međutim, za to nije upostavila niti adekvatnu razvojnu politiku, niti mehanizme, ako ne računamo pretpristupne fondove koji su ipak samo jednokratna pomoć. Pa bi se mogao steći dojam kao da se vjerovalo kako će već i samo članstvo u Uniji toliko ubrzati razvoj siromašnijih zemalja, da će smanjivanje neravnopravnosti nastupiti kao prirodna posljedica. Gotovo je i suvišno da se ovdje, pred vama, upitam: događa li se to? Iako je razdoblje od samo pet godina prekratko za decidirani odgovor, većina ekonomskih eksperata upozorava kako se u uvjetima sasvim slobodnog tržišta, na kojemu djeluje samo logika profita, razlike zakonito povećavaju, a ne smanjuju. Takvo iskustvo imala je i bivša Jugoslavija, iako je ona uspostavila određene fondove i mehanizme koji su trebali pomoći smanjivanju razlika. Upozoravam da govorim o razlikama, a ne o samome rastu. Jer, svi se mogu razvijati, a da se razlike ipak i dalje povećavaju. Ekonomska kriza je, međutim, izoštrila optiku, pa je sada sve mnogo jasnije i u životu, a ne samo u teoriji. Tako se pokazalo da je ona najteže pogodila upravo najsiromašnije članice Unije. Ja znam da su, po prirodi stvari, siromašni uvijek osjetljiviji na krizu. Ali u ovom slučaju nije samo o tome riječ. Činjenica je, na primjer, da je većina od tih zemalja izgubila, odnosno predala u strane ruke neke od ključnih ekonomskih faktora; od banaka do prirodnih bogatstava i najvećih tvrtki, koje nerijetko pripadaju sektoru prirodnog monopola. One su time ispustile iz ruku i poluge vlastitog razvoja. Stare, iskusnije i mnogo bogatije članice Unije, nisu dozvolile da im se to dogodi. Neke su to čak spriječile i posebnim zakonima. I to vam je dobro poznato. Mada je Europska unija već prilično dugo zaokupljena problemima svoga ustava, pa onda Lisabonskog sporazuma, ekonomska pitanja ubrzano stižu na dnevni red. Na novoj i sve višoj razini razvoja, postavljaju se i nova, drukčija pitanja. U pola stoljeća od kada je pokrenuto, europsko ujedinjavanje postalo je uzor za slične pothvate u drugim dijelovima svijeta. Svoj dosadašnji razvoj, kao i sadašnju razinu zajedništva koja zaslužuje naziv Unije, ona zahvaljuje određenom broju vidovitih i hrabrih ljudi, koji su bili tu, kada ih je Europa najviše trebala. Iskreno vjerujem, da je to i sada slučaj. Na takvome gledanju, usprkos kritičnosti i usprkos tome da pred realno postojećim problemima ne želim zatvarati oči, zasnivam procjenu kako za Republiku Hrvatsku postoji samo jedna budućnost – ona u Europskoj uniji. I reći ću još jednom: Unija jest i mora biti budućnost i za sve zemlje regije. Jer, ako je Europska unija umorna od proširivanja, vjerujte mi da su i tranzicijske zemlje umorne od tranzicije. Pa nije li onda najbolje da se napokon nađemo pod istim, europskim, krovom i da dalje idemo zajedno – usprkos problemima koji postoje, koji su rješivi i koje će Unija zbog svoje budućnosti i vjerodostojnosti naprosto morati riješiti. Hvala na pozornosti s kojom ste me saslušali! Kategorija:Govori